Her Misery Will Make Her God (Hiatus)
by PsycheBunny
Summary: Mairu Kasune is a bullied high school girl who just wants to have a bit of change in her everyday life. She is an Otaku who wishes her life was more like the stories in Shojo manga or a love filled anime. Full summery inside!
1. Normal

Her Misery Will Make Her God

Chapter 1 Normal

Summery: Mairu Kasune is a bullied high school girl who just wants to have a bit of change in her everyday life. She is an Otaku who wishes her life was more like the stories in Shojo manga or a love filled anime. After she is beat up by a group of boys that bully her on a regular basis, she sees something falling from the sky; this item will change everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own some of the characters in this story because they are my OC s. I do not own the characters from the anime though.

Warning: Contains violence, bullying and language. Also contains death by notebook.

* * *

><p>I walk through the rain on my way home from a horrible day at school. I had been in another fight. Well, I didn't fight back; I was beat up by some of the bullies at school. It happens all the time; it's normal; completely normal.<p>

It seems nothing new ever happens in this city. It was like I was in a movie stuck on repeat; playing over and over again.

I walk down the streets, past the manga stores and all the fun they may hold. I wish I could be in one of those stories; there are so many interesting things that could happen if life were a manga.

Here they come. They walk toward me. There are three of them. Three boys. They stop me; push me back.

"Heh, look what we have here," the one on the right, Takashi, pushes me again.

"What are you doing, walking all alone? ~" the middle one, Kai, says sarcastically, "Its getting late, little girls like you shouldn't be out all alone~" His tone scares me; I take a step back. I keep my eyes on the ground.

The one on the left, Kida pushes me to the ground and they all laugh. They laugh at my pain. I try to make sure my skirt doesn't fly up as I fall; books fall from my arms.

These boys are a nuisance; life would be nice without them.

I reach for my books. Kai steps on my hand to stop me. I yelp in pain as he crushes it. "P-please s-stop..." I cry.

"Why should I?" he smirks.

People pass by, but no one offers to help, no one tries to stop these boys from hurting me. It's like I'm invisible; unnoticed. These boys will beat me up and no one will stop them.

* * *

><p>I finish my walk home, carrying my books in one hand. My other hand is broken in several places. I don't bother going to the hospital yet; I'm used to things like this.<p>

I set the books down to search for my key, trying my hardest not to use my injured hand. I unlock the door and take my books inside. I don't bother greeting anyone, I live alone, no one to welcome me back. I set my books on the table then head out again on my way to the hospital to get my hand checked out.

* * *

><p>I leave the hospital with a cast on my hand and wrist. As I walk through the parking lot I notice something falling from the sky. 'What is that?' I thought to myself. 'It looks like a notebook' I can some what make out the shape as it gets closer to earth.<p>

I run toward where it will land. I catch it. Things like this don't happen every day; it's not normal for notebooks to fall from the sky.

"Death Note," I read the cover aloud. I giggle a bit. "Sounds like something you would find in an anime."

I flip through the pages as I walk home, reading the 'How to Use' pages. Apparently whose ever name I write in this notebook while thinking of their face will die. Defiantly something out of an anime.

This could have been a prank of some sort; but it wouldn't hurt to try it out. To try it out on the boys who hurt me today. I smile for the first time today; knowing that I might be able to stop all the pain without losing my life.

* * *

><p>I walk into my house again and close the door behind me. It would be best if I try it out on someone who no one would really notice if they died. Maybe a criminal on death's roe? That would work. I go online and search for a list of criminals who are going to die at the hands of the law.<p>

I pick one at random and look at their picture; memorizing it. I write down their name in the notebook with the image in my head of their face. Takuya Yuuto. He looked mean. He was bald and had a tattoo of a skull on the right side of his head. He had an angry expression in his mug shot.

I turned on the news. Maybe they would say that an inmate died; that would prove this book to be true. It took a few minutes, but apparently, the man was about to have his sentence carried out. Right before he was taken from his cell, he died of a heart attack. I killed him!

I start laughing. This is so much fun! My heart is racing as the adrenaline is pumped through my veins. I killed a human being, without even having to leave my computer desk! The thought scares me a bit. I have the power to end someone's life by simply knowing their name and face. This is going to change my life for good!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, what do you think? This is my first fan fiction that has my own characters in it! I was a bit hesitant at first, but then thought 'it might be easier to keep them in character if they are my characters.' Tell me if I should add some of the characters from the anime into the equation~ Also, tell me if you like it or if it needs more work~ But please, don't be a troll, no one likes having to solve riddles when crossing a bridge!


	2. Unexpected

Her Misery Will Make Her God

Chapter 2 Unexpected

* * *

><p>I had thought about it all night. I killed a man. I killed a man I killed a man! I can't sleep. I toss and turn as the memory of the news cast plays in my mind. I don't feel guilt; no not guilt at all. What I do feel, well, I can't really explain it. I feels like I have some sort of higher power; a sort of connection with God.<p>

I wake up reluctantly to my alarm clock's obnoxious sound. With little sleep, I feel like I could collapse at any moment. But today is a good day. With my new ability and the notebook I found last night, today should be pretty amazing! I probably shouldn't tell anyone about it though; its still murder. I put the Death Note into my bag with the rest of my books.

I walked through the halls without the notebook. It would be safer to keep it hidden from the public eye. My friends walked beside me, this was normal, they were always with me at school.

"What happened to your hand?" Kimmi asks, he long brown hair flowing behind her as she walks beside me on my left.

"I-its nothing…" I stutter. "J-just some bullies, like always." I try to avoid eye contact; I can feel myself starting to tear up. I know it happens a lot. I always end up getting hurt somehow in those situations. I'm used to it, but it still hurts; it still affects me emotionally and sends me deeper into depression.

Was it Kai and his retards?" Akia moves so she is in front of me, walking backwards. "If they don't leave you alone, I'm going to have to beat them to a pulp!" she punches her palm. These two were my only friends; they always were looking out for me and were always there to back me up.

If only everyone was so kind.

I always tell these two, everything. I've never kept any secrets from them. This was really hard. I really wanted to tell them that I have some hope, and I could get rid of anyone who causes others pain! But I can't; I don't know what they would think of me if I told them I killed someone last night.

"Thanks," I smile weakly. Akia was carrying my books for me. She had taken them after class, stating 'You shouldn't be carrying such heavy books with an injury like that! I'll carry them till your hand heals~ don't push yourself!' I didn't argue. It was difficult trying to carry them with a broken hand.

"She's right," Kimmi chimed in. "We'll help you take care of those ass holes!" I giggled. Kimmi rarely ever swore; she was always quiet and polite. But when something like this was going on, she would always defend me. Even with a cuss or two.

I was really happy to have most of my classes with them, wither one or the other, I had a friend me. As I step into the class room with Akia, I notice everyone seems to be staring at me. Why?

One of the boys from last night, Takashi, starts laughing. I lower my head and take my seat next to Akia. "Just ignore him." She whispers to me.

Takashi slams his hands one my desk making me jump and jerk my head up in surprise. "What's wrong, Mairu~" His tone irritates me. He sounds so stupid as he tries to tease me.

"Leave her alone!" Akia stands up and pushes him away from my desk.

'Why can't he just go away' I keep asking myself inwardly.

"Ne, Akia," The boy taunts, pushing her back. "Why do you insist on protecting this little depressing 'leach'" I don't know why they started calling me that.

Akia stumbles backwards. She huffs in frustration and waits a moment before swinging her fist full force at that bastard's face!

"No!" I try to get her to stop; I don't want to see her get in trouble. "Wait!" But I was too late.

Akia was sent to the principal's. I was alone now, in a room full of other students. While they socialized, I sat alone. I don't normally socialize with anyone other than Kimmi and Akia. I feel so alone.

I guess she was sent home, because I didn't see her the rest of the day. I only had three more classes; two of which were with Kimmi.

"So, Akia got suspended?" Kimmi asks as we walk to the last class for the day. She had taken my books this time since Akia was gone.

"I guess so…" I say, still looking at my feet. "Don't know when she'll be back though.

"I'll ask her later."

"Wait! No!" I run as the train starts to move from the platform, leaving me there all alone. "Damn it." I mumble under my breath. I've never missed the train until now. I didn't know how long the walk home would be. I let out a sigh and begin my long walk to my apartment.

It seems like forever by the time I finally pass the train station that I usually start my walk from. It is already getting dark. I open my cell phone, curious about what time its getting to be; 7:38pm. "Already?" I complain. I open up a chat with Kimmi, hoping she will respond.

* * *

><p>[Mairu] Hey, guess what!<p>

It takes a few minutes, but she finally responds.

[Kimmi] Oh, hey! What's up?

[Mairu] I missed the train after school; I'm still walking home…

[Kimmi] This late? Where are you?

[Mairu] Near the manga store; Kawaii Sun.

[Kimmi] My house is closer. Come over! I'll have my mom drive you home.

[Mairu] Thanks.

* * *

><p>I change my route and start walking toward Kimmi's house. Her home was much nicer than my lonely little apartment. I've been there a few times before and her mom is always asking me if I want to stay and move in with them; she's like a second mom to me.<p>

"Mairu! ~" Kimmi was standing outside her door waving her arms about when she sees me.

I smile slightly. "Hey," My voice sounds a bit weak; I don't normally speak very loudly.

I walk up and she hugs me. She pulls me into the house enthusiastically. "If you wan, my mom said she doesn't mind if you spend the night."

"That would be nice, thank you," I bow to her mom as she walks over to us. I take off my shoes and step in. Her mom, Haruka-san, smiles.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet," Haruka-san says.

I nod, "No, I haven't"

"Dinner's almost ready," she says and turns to walk back to the kitchen.

Kimmi and I go upstairs to her room, she looks for some blankets and pillows for me to use. As she does so, I go through my bag and pull out my books so I can start my homework.

"Hey, what's this?" She asks, picking up the black notebook that had fallen out of my bag.

"Huh?" I look up from the books; I realize what she means and grab it from her before she opens it. "It's nothing!"

She raises and eyebrow and smirks. "Death Note?" she reads the cover. "Doesn't sound like 'nothing'?"

"J-just, never mind…Don't tell anyone, okay."

"Fine~" she sighs.

"Dinner~" Haruka-san calls up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kimmi responds in the same tone. We run down the stairs giggling about how I had described Takashi's face when Akia punched him.

"He looked completely horrified because he had been beaten up by a girl!" I continue my story. "Akia was amazing!"

Dinner was quick, after eating we watch some movies and have ice cream. Her mom had gone to bed early and we stayed in the living room.

"Hey, so what was that about?" Kimmi asked about half way through the second movie.

"Huh?"

"You know; that book."

"Oh, uh…" I don't know what to tell her. I don't want her to know what it can do. I don't want her to know that I have already killed someone.

After the movies, we switch over to some anime. We were watching it for about and hour or so until I hear a noise in the other room.

"W-what was that?" I ask hesitantly, keeping my voice just below a whisper. Kimmi doesn't own any pets and her mom had gone to bed; the noise was pretty scary.

"I-I think it came from the k-kitchen..." She had heard it too. We tip toe over to the door way of the kitchen and peek in. What we see was not normal. Not normal at all! I wasn't human and it wasn't an animal. It was a monster!

I squeaked, catching the monster's attention. It turns around and looks at me.

"Ah, so you're the one who found my book~" The monster says.

"M-me?" I point to myself. By the 'book', it must mean the Death Note.

It hovers towards us on small, black feathered wings.

"M-Mairu…" Kimmi whispers, "Is it talking about that notebook, the Death Note..?" She sounds really frightened; just as frightened as I am.

It looks over to her. "Why yes, that's it exactly~" He's so freaking CREEPY!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! 6 pages in MS Word; minus the Author's Note… New Record! (Insert confetti toss here)

I feel like I might have taken Mairu a bit out of character in this...even though she is my OC… I can't have her depressed all the time, because then no one would want to read this story because it's such a downer! Anyway~ I've been working on this story during my classes lately and not as much on my DRRR one as I probably should. BUT! That's okay, because I still need to get some more inspiration for that one~

In the next chapter, I plan on introducing the Shinigami officially, but I haven't really watched Death Note in a loooonnng while, so even he might end up a bit out of character.

Thank you for reading and please review~ they always make me soooo happy! The more reviews, the quicker I update, by the way~ they show that people are reading my stories! If no one reviews, I begin to think that my story has been forgotten by the public and is lost in the sea of fanfiction! I don't want poor Mairu to be anymore lost in the world than she already is!

If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! I would love to hear them!


End file.
